


To Distract

by hunntea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: Seven likes to distract himself, but there's something about distractions that he can't control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for it but i wrote this. anyway, i use the name "emcee" in place of MC because i used to know someone named emcee.

Seven is known to get distracted from his work. He often gets distracted on purpose. Who else is going to polish his cars, eat his chips, and drink his soda? No one.

He finds excuses to sit up from his desk and walk around his house. He says he does this for “exercise” reasons. “I hate sitting down for too long,” he would type in the messenger, “so I decided to walk around my house 50 times until I end up in my room where I fall asleep.”

Work, he finds, is boring. Too many numbers, too many letters, too much time hearing the clicking of the computer keys as he works. He does anything to stop himself from working.

But right now, the only thing he wants to do is work. He desperately wants to focus on catching the hacker that has invaded the RFA’s messenger, and he has to do so from Rika’s old apartment. The old apartment that Emcee has to stay in for her safety.

He curses himself under his breath as he’s typing because he finds himself looking up every two minutes to find her sitting on the couch across from him, playing on her phone and talking to the others. Sure, he liked to get distracted, but he liked to do so on his own terms.

She was distracting. It had only been an hour since they officially met face to face and he already wants to leave. She was distracting. How much longer was she going to stay sitting there with her legs propped up on the coffee table? She was _so_ distracting. Her hairs been wet this whole time; did she shower before he got here? Why is she covered in a blanket? It’s not even cold. _God_ he thinks to himself _I feel hot._

“Can you go somewhere else?” Seven grunts, forcing his eyes to focus on his screen so that it didn’t just look like he was staring at her.

He hears her shuffle on the couch, readjusting her position to make herself more comfortable. “Why?” she asks, “do you feel bothered?”

“Yes,” he huffs, “you’re making too much noise and I can’t concentrate.”

“Why don’t you wear those headphones that are always on your neck?”

His lips purse together and he clicks his tongue, “I can’t have them on. What if someone breaks in? I have to react fast.”

She shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

He goes back to typing. And for a while, he doesn’t look at her. He’s focusing on work. But he’s hearing her shuffling around on the couch and the sound is starting to irritate him. Since when did moving around on a couch make that much noise?

He lifts his head up to say something to her, but his mouth is left open when he views her sleeping form on the couch with her back towards him. The blanket that was wrapped around her earlier was in a pile at her feet, and he notices right away that her shorts were _way_ too short to even be considered that. Was she wearing that earlier?

Seven could feel his face turn red. He gets up and sheds his jacket off. It’s getting way too hot for him. _I need water._ He thinks to himself as he walks to the kitchen. He needed to distract himself from her.


End file.
